Taking care of you, too
by Smoshfan1231994
Summary: (companion piece to Taking care of you) The four times Ian comforted someone, and the one time someone comforted him back.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, this is a companion peice to " Taking Care of you"And focuses on the four times Ian comforting someone else, and the one time he was comforted by someone else...so, enjoy XD**

* * *

1.

Five year old Ian peaked into his sister's bedroom where she was on the bed crying. Apparantly a boy at school had made her cry, and " broken her heart" as their mom had said when he'd asked her. He didn't know who this guy was, but he wanted to kick him for hurting Melissa.

He didn't like to see his sister so sad...he liked seeing her happy, infact, he always liked seeing people happy. He looked down at the ground, wondering how to make his sister feel better...when his idea popped into his head.

Since his sister's heart was broken, why not make her a new one?

He smiled and immediately went to his room, he stuck his toungue out of the corner of his mouth as he pulled out paper, markers and colors. He filled the entire paper full of hearts, before making a big, red one. He smiled and went into hisister's room.

" 'Lissa look!" Exclaimed the five year old. The ten year old girl sniffled and looked at Ian happily holding up the paper.

" Since, mama says your heart is broked, I made you a bunch of em' just for you...an' I even made this big one!" He exclaimed with a huge grin.

Melissa smiled and hugged her little brother tightly.

2.

Twelve year old Ian walked through the arge grassy feild, incredibly bored. Some kids, were playing tag, others football or soccer. Some were just sitting there and talking...and then he saw, someone curled under the large shady oak tree.

Three other kids around him.

Ian furrowed his brow and went to go see what was going on, as he got closer he could hear what they were talking about.

" Awww, what's a matter Padilla, baby wanna bottle?" They taunted, Ian looked at Anthony on the ground, shaking, his knees tucked into his chest, as he was crying and panicking.

" Hey leave him alone!" Demanded Ian, the three large kids looked at Ian. Ian stood his ground, and circled around them, so that he was on the other side of Anthony.

" Tsk, buzz off new kid, I bet not even that loser would want to be friends with you." Ian stood there, listening as they taunted him several times, before walking away. He looked down, when he heard Anthony whimper.

" Are you ok?" He asked softly, sitting down, Anthony looked up at him with a tear stained face...his eyes were red and puffy.

" I have panic attacks...and their really scary, and...the other kids make fun of me sometimes." Said Anthony softly, his brown eyes looking down at the ground. He'd never really told anyone that before. Ian went over, and hugged him, catching Anthony off guard.

" Well, if they wanna mess with you then their gonna have to go through me 'cause I'm not gonna let anyone hurt my best friend." Said Ian proudly. Anthony smiled, and pulled something out of his backpack.

" Wanna play food battle? Its a game I made up." Said Anthony, wiping away his tears.

" Sure!" Exclaimed Ian cheerfully.

3.

Seventeen year old Ian, went over and sat down beside his mom crying on the couch. He hugged her, and she hugged him back, clinging to his shirt, as if he might disappear if she let go.

" Mom its ok, He was...a jerk anyway." Said Ian softly, his father walked out on them...and to him, Ian had to say good riddance...but he knew that i was hurting his mom alot. His mother always tried to give people the benefit of the doubt, which he admired about her.

But in moments like right now, it made him angry, how dare his father betray his mom's faith and trust in him like that?

" I know that he wasn't the most...kindest of people, but sweetie I thought...I honstly thought I was enough...that you and Melissa would've been enough." She replied, her red rimmed eyes looking up at him. Ian sighed, his blue eyes filled with Sympathy.

" I'm sorry, but you deserve better...you're a great mom, you're strong, and you've always helped me and 'Lissa...always loved us, even though we drove..and still kind of do drive you crazy...we love you, so much..." Said Ian, feeling a lump in his throat as his eyes began to burn with tears.

His mother smiled at him warmly, and kissed his forehead.

" We may not have been enough for your father, but you and your sister are enough for me." Said his mom, Ian smiled at her and hugged her.

4.

Ian walked down the hall, when he heard someone exclaim.

" Damn it!" He rounded a corner, and saw a girl with light brown hair trying and failing to open her locker, before kicking it...leaving a very sizeable dent. She sighed and sat down.

" You ok?" He asked, She looked up before immediately looking down at the ground...her face beet red.

" The...the stupid locker, won't open...and...and...and...yeah." She replied rapidly, Ian went over and extended his hand out to her. She took it and stood up, still not meeting his eyes.

" I'm Ian Hecox."

" I...I know..you're on the...the um track team." She replied nervously, mentally scolding herself. He furrowed his brow curiously.

" How'd you know?" He asked, she cleared her throat.

" I'm in the yearbook club." She replied, He nodded and after asking for her combination, opened her locker. She went and got her books, before sighing again...and Ian noticed she seemed to be particularly stressed.

" So, um I was thinking...maybe, if you're not busy...we could go somewhere and, you can tell me what's bothering you." Said Ian, rubbing the back of his neck. The girl smiled, and looked up into his blue eyes.

" Sure...I...I just realized I never said my name."

" Yeah, what is it by the way?" He asked.

" Melanie Moat." She replied with a small smile.

5.

Ian groaned as his head spun, and he seriously needed to throw up...but no, this was vidcon, and he was going to enjoy...hey why was the floor getting closer to his face?

" Woah, Ian, are you ok?" Asked Anthony, quickly catching him, before his best friend faceplanted the ground. Ian mumbled a few nondescript words as he swayed back and forth. Anthony placed a hand on his friend's forehead, and found Ian was burning up rather badly.

" C'mon I'll take you back to the hotel room." Said Anthony, Ian shook his head.

" No, I'm fine." Said Ian, Anthony rolled his eyes and slung Ian's arm over his shoulder so that the bowl haired man was leaning on him.

" No you're not...lets go back to the hotel room." Said Anthony, Ian groaned wishing he had the energy to fight back...but he was tired, he was sore, he felt weak and just...just terrible. He closed his eyes, and the next thing he knew he was in the hotel room under some large sheets. He looked up as Anthony set down a tray of soup on the night stand.

" I'm sorry." Said Ian, this was supposed to be a fun weekend and he'd ruined it by getting sick.

" Don't be, you're my best friend...there'll be other vidcons, but I only have one bowl haired, best friend named Ian." Said Anthony with a small smile. Ian smiled back at him.

" The others are coming over in a few minutes, I made you soup and Kalel and Melanie got all of these blankets for you." Said Anthony, Ian looked...well, that explained why he felt, something heavy...it was all of these blankets.

" 'M tired." He mumbled, feeling very sleepy.

" Go to sleep then, and if you need anything just call and we'll be right here." Said Anthony, Ian nodded and went to sleep, feeling...better.


End file.
